


Marriage Booth

by perseloucy



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, marriage booth, sad boy hours, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy
Summary: How Baekhyun hated Marriage Booth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	Marriage Booth

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a whole story more like storytelling and narrating instead of having a lot of dialogues on it. But hope you still enjoy it and I love you to the Saturn and Jupiter.

Baekhyun is just a normal senior high school kid who happened to fall for this cool dude named Chanyeol. They both take up the same strand but they differ at their time schedule.

You see, Baekhyun chose morning shift, while Chanyeol took the afternoon shift. Not really a problem because his morning shift classmates are friends with that dude. With that, he still knows what’s up with this person he has a crush with.

They first met at the orientation but Baekhyun didn't really give a damn about Chanyeol that time. He kind of regretted it now because they are seatmates but never really talked. 

But luck is on Baekhyun’s fate.

It was their first year in senior high school and their homeroom teacher requires them to join at least one club that will last them the whole year. Beekhyun being the most introverted person on the campus had trouble looking for one.

He tried applying to the library, the person who always organizes the book, something like that but he was rejected by the reason of, _“you should join the student council first.”_

I mean, isn’t that ridiculous? Well for me and Baekhyun, it is ridiculous.

His friend Luhan talked to him and persuaded him to join him on applying in the drama club. Who’s Baekhyun to say _yes_ to that? Of course, he proudly and confidently answered Luhan, “no way!”

Luhan tried his best and in the end he convinced his friend to join in the category of _scriptwriting._ Baekhyun thought that it’s fine since he likes writing stories and it’s time for him to put it to good use.

Right on the day of auditioning, Luhan gave him a goodluck kiss on the cheek and he returned it with a pat on the back. 

Luhan auditioned to be an actor and he’s bewildered at the sight of his friend acting like a flirty lion because apparently it’s what the judges wanted to see.

The script writers are put in a different room which is good but what shocked him more than to see his friend acting like a lion in heat is that, there’s only five people who auditioned in this category.

Why?

The person assigned to them announces their seat arrangement. Baekhyun thought that it’s really not important because they’re only _five_ and those people are; Him, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Minseok, Taeyeon.

Yeah, Chanyeol is there just beside him again but he still didn’t give a damn about the male and so does the latter.

Until, they are in a meeting. He got in and so did the other four and there at the circle, he saw Chanyeol in a black shirt, looking so hot- what kind of mind? He looks handsome and neat.

Anyways, that’s when he realizes that he has a crush on Chanyeol. 

They always meet and eventually become friends through Kibum. That dude is funny and really cute but Baekhyun’s eyes are still on Chanyeol.

Luhan notices and decides to butt in. He pushes Baekhyun to initiate a conversation may it be through messaging apps or in person. But Baekhyun is the biggest introvert, there’s no way he can handle those things, especially with the person he had a crush on.

But he did it anyway.

First year passed like a damn sports car on the highway and Baekhyun is still pining for this crush on him. Fortunately for him, Luhan is the extroverted kid he knew and so is his circle of friends and eventually takes a toll on Baekhyun.

He kind of likes it but at the same time hates it. Because sometimes he did something stupid and now he will sulk in the corner, regretting his decision in life and why is his mother gave birth to him.

Sad boy hours.

Like now, he asked Chanyeol to hang out but he was straight up rejected by him. Imagine all the courage he mustered up just to be crumbled down in a second, wow. He can’t blame him, Chanyeol might be busy for all he knew, right?

Student’s week is approaching and he’s still sulking and he talked to the president of the drama club that he won’t be joining the club this year and will just enjoy his week with his friends, Luhan is not included because he auditioned on one of the characters.

Also, he felt embarrassed and didn’t have the guts to see Chanyeol or even be near Chanyeol.

Taeyong, his classmate, decided to open one booth and that is the marriage booth. It would be a hit for sure and recruited some members for it, Baekhyun rejected the offer politely. They are busy and here he is, eating his ice cream while watching everyone go chaotic.

Monday came, it’s the start of student’s week. He’s wearing a simple white shirt and tight pants. His brother Ten forces him to wear it, don’t blame Ten for wanting his brother to look extra yum.

Jongin waited for him in the lobby and did all the shits they needed to do before having fun. They played a lot and he finally got back on his bubble self and before he knew it, they’re already in front of their classmates, Marriage Booth.

Taeyong and Jaehyun asked him to do it and Baekhyun felt excited. The problem is, “who’s my bride though?”

Jongin laughed like a maniac when he heard that. His shoulder started shaking from excessive laughter, “are you sure you wanted your partner to be a bride?”

Oh right, everyone in his room knew that he had a crush on that person. Thanks to Chen from exposing him to everyone, he almost flew back in his mother’s womb when he found out.

Doyoung popped out from nowhere and made a ridiculous suggestion. “Want us to get Chanyeol for you?”

He tried to stop them but he found himself being dragged from where Chanyeol is. He wanted to hide from embarrassment and tried, once again, to stop them. Jongin did the honor of asking while Baekhyun hid behind Jaehyun and Taeyong whom he noticed were holding each other’s hand.

Ey!

Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to reject him, indirectly, once again. But no! He didn’t expect the male to agree which made his heart jump into pure bliss. Taeyong almost pulled them two at the booth but Chanyeol stopped them.

“Maybe later? I still have play to do,” they all agreed and said that they understand. They also assured him that they are willing to wait for him, especially Baekhyun who hasn't said a word.

They are all excited for him. Even announcing it at the group chat of their class, all of them congratulated Jongin for taking the balls of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun can only pout.

Baekhyun felt like he;s the happiest man alive. While waiting he makes a plan that after this, he will have the courage to confess to this person that he likes and maybe ask him to eat out sometimes… Wait!

He doesn’t have money to treat Chanyeol.

Sucks to be him.

He’s too busy in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the time. 

A while ago, while he’s on his own little world, Jongin felt a little odd. It’s been three hours and Chanyeol is still nowhere to be seen. He quickly went to the drama booth where the play is held, he looked for a certain person.

At first he thought that Chnayeol was still in play but when he noticed that the actors were changed, he knew something was already wrong. He accidentally bumped into Luhan backstage, “hey!”

Luhan quickly shushed him and reminded him they're backstage. Jongin asked where Chanyeol is and Luhan told him that he’s resting in one of the rooms they borrowed for the other stuff. Luhan followed Jongin.

“Hey, Baekhyun is actually waiting for you at the Marriage booth and he;s there waiting for three hours already.”

Chanyeol nodded his head, “Oh right, I forgot. I’ll be there just let me rest for a little.” Well he looked worn out that’s why Jongin just nodded.

He came back and Doyoung greeted him by saying that they need to close after an hour. Jongin told them that Chanyeol was coming and the male just needed to rest and it wouldn’t take their time.

Luhan entertains Baekhyun a little who’s sleepy now. He even complained that his butt is already numb, everyone laughed at him. 

“You can sleep in my lap,” Luhan offered. Baekhyun is more than happy and the two of them drifted off to a short nap.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” asked Jaehyun. Everyone is packing up and some already left. On their floor, they’re the only ones who've yet to pack up and the guard is bugging them already which is annoying.

Jongin tells them to wait and run down to where the play is being held but he sees an empty room which boils Jongin blood. He was so mad until his eyes landed on the person walking near him, Sehun. He was holding Luhan’s bag.

Jongin knew he was friends with Chanyeol since they are classmates. “Where’s Park and give me Luhan’s bag, I’ll bring it to him.” 

Sehun gave Jongin the bag because he saw how red his face was. But it even turned darker when he answered, “he already left an hour ago.”

This isn’t really a big deal and it’s only just a marriage booth but knowing his friend expecting him and Chanyeol ditched that friend of his is really maddening. He want to strangle Chanyeol so bad.

He came back and he saw them packing up already. He looked for Baekhyun and saw him inside, helping his other friends cleaning up. He felt bad for him, “hey,” he called him.

Baekhyun looked back at him and gave him a wide smile, “What’s up?”

Baekhyun is _sad_ . He’s _devastated_ . He is _ditched_ by the person he has feelings for. He just can’t understand why Chanyeol agreed in the first place when he can say no if he doesn’t want to and made him wait for five hours.

Feeling like shit is an understatement but he mentally patted his back for looking fine when Jongin called him. 

He now hates Marriage Booth and anything related to it if there is anything related to it.

Since then, he tried to ignore Chanyeol though Chanyeol tried to say sorry after that day with the reason of he didn't meant it and it seriously left his mind. Baekhyun just sigh because right now he can’t accept his apology. It might be meaningless to Chanyeol or to other people but to Baekhyun, it meant a lot. He finally thought that that day would be different and he is not wrong.

It totally turned his feelings and emotions upside down.

**  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is actually me being ditched when I'm in twelfth grade hehe.


End file.
